


Conciencia

by wassermelonee



Series: Medios tonos del alma [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Mutual Pining, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee
Summary: Y piensa — pese a que su fe no se basa en la creencia de ningún Dios —: gracias por permitirme verlo una vez más. Para estar con él, para protegerlo, para quererlo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Medios tonos del alma [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005150
Kudos: 3





	Conciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.

**L** os tonos cálidos de Peter lo acortan de todo pensamiento que hubiese logrado tener en medio de la batalla. A su alrededor el tiempo se detiene; segundos, minutos o quizá horas. A Tony no le importa mucho, ahora, su visión sólo puede estar enfocada en la persona que habla como si cinco años no hubieran pasado. Cinco años en los que su vida no fue más que un pobre recordatorio de lo que pensó que nunca iba a poder recuperar o siquiera volver a ver de nuevo.

Entonces es cuando la realidad golpea a Tony como un rayo, y se le encoge el corazón. Su cuerpo se contrae, entre tanto, tomando algunas respiraciones entrecortadas y perlas bañadas en lágrimas no derramadas, es que ocurre. Y piensa — pese a que su fe no se basa en la creencia de ningún Dios —: gracias por permitirme verlo una vez más. Para estar con él, para protegerlo, para _quererlo_.

Peter habla y habla, ajeno a la conmoción que se puede ver reflejada en su rostro. Tony no puede dejar de observarlo. Se ve exactamente de la misma manera en que lo había visto por última vez, cuando todavía no era polvo y ceniza en sus manos. _El recuerdo lo abruma_ , y hace lo que debió de haber hecho aquel atardecer.

Acercándose cada vez más, con pasos torpes, llega a Peter. El abrazo hace que todo su cuerpo se relaje, la culpa disipándose. Años de dolor evaporándose en un solo toque. Peter guarda silencio, correspondiendo sin pensar al pasar suavemente sus brazos por los hombros de su armadura. Sintiendo las aleaciones de hierro y acero de carbono deslizándose, calidez instantánea.

Y lo demás dejó de existir.

Por un momento las lágrimas fluyen cual grandes ríos en sus mejillas, la cara de Peter escondida entre el cuello y la clavícula de Tony. Piel caliente recibiéndolo. En ese instante el universo expandiéndose frente a sus ojos, la felicidad que no podía describirse. El _olor a casa_ de los cabellos de Peter inundando sus fosas nasales. El rastro de una sonrisa, y el suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. El: **¨** _te extrañe todos los días_ **¨** en un ligero murmullo. Por ahora, eso… lo era todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por favor, si lo deseas, dime lo que piensas. :)


End file.
